ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretender
Pretender is the twelfth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere... A news bulletin on TV announces that two months ago, an astronaut known simply as "Astronaut Takegami" went into space to go on a mission to explore new worlds discovered by astronomers. Unfortunately, the man went missing. It was speculated that Astronaut Takegami went missing or something went wrong during his mission---not helped by the fact that all attempts of communication were futile. However a month later today, Astronaut Takegami finally reappeared down to Earth, stating that he was rescued by friendly aliens. After hearing all of this, HAM went over to interview Takegami. (Constantin), (Kiyoko) and (FlamingoMask) *''sitting altogether in a HAM Mongoose, driving up to Takegami's place.* (FlamingoMask) <(So why are we coming up to this place?) (Constantin) <(An astronaut that went missing was recently saved by some friendly aliens, from what I hear. Also he said to us that the specifically wanted to speak with us about his alien encounter.) (FlamingoMask) <(Just curious, why?) (Kiyoko) <(It could be for a lot of reasons, FlamingoMask. I know Takegami fairly well, he's a nice guy, lives a normal life. So unlike us he isn't too used to aliens. At least until now.) (FlamingoMask) <(Oh ah.) (Constantin) <(We're here.) *''parks HAM Mongoose* Constantin, Kiyoko and FlamingoMask then walk up to Takegami's door, where Constantin knocks on. (Takegami) *''opens door, greets them''* <(Hello HAM.) *''goes over and shakes hands with the three''* (FlamingoMask) *''to Takegami''* <(Your not frightened by me? Not even the least bit startled?) (Takegami) <(I would have been, but then I met those aliens, so no.) (FlamingoMask) <(...Huh?) (Constantin) <(May we come in?) (Takegami) <(Sure. Come right in.) *''invites them in''* Constantin, Kiyoko and FlamingoMask remain seated while Takegami explains to them his story. (Takegami) <(So there I was, out in the deepest reaches of space. I was on my way to get back to Earth when suddenly the rocket's engine's went out. And then the power. I was scared and tried calling for help, but I got no answer. That's where I almost fell into despair. But then a blinding flash of light came---next thing I knew, I was at a different world with peaceful aliens.) (Constantin) <(What did these aliens look like by chance?) (Takegami) <(Oh, they looked kind of like monkeys a bit, only they were blue, had these crown-ish ornaments on their heads, had four arms and all seemed to be wearing some fancy red and black suits. That's all I remember. Anyways---after they treated me, then they put some mask onto my face to help heal the rest of my injuries. Then I went to sleep and blacked out. Then the next thing I knew, I was here at home. That's all I remember. I'm not really sure what to make of it.) (Kiyoko) <(I see.) (FlamingoMask) <(That sure sounds like a weird experience.) (Takegami) <(It sure was. Also they said to me that they'd be here in Osaka soon.) (Constantin) <(....Really? When? That sounds oddly specific...) (Takegami) <(Tomorrow night, they said. Well, actually they said that would come here in five days. However once I was healed and the time I woke up, three days had already passed. So the fifth night would logically tomorrow night. They said to me that they need our help.) (Constantin) <(If I may ask; why would that be? What do they need help with?) (Takegami) <(That they didn't tell me. All I know was that they said they'd be coming to ask for help themselves. I guess they just prefer to ask themselves) (Constantin) <(I see. Well thank you for speaking with us Takegami.) *''gets up''* Chapter 1 Later.... Constantin, FlamingoMask and Kiyoko then regroup with the rest of HAM Headquarters, informing everyone of the situation. (Constantin) <(Good morning, HAM members. I've gathered you all here today to inform you of a very special mission. Sometime tonight, we are expected to make contact with another alien race.) (Allan)